


The Gay Quarterback

by dolores



Category: Bring It On (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Crossover, M/M, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores/pseuds/dolores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sunnydale Razorbacks' most important game in years is against the Rancho Carne Toros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Quarterback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/gifts).



> Originally posted in June 2004. The chronologies are probably a bit messed up, but this is set in s3 on Buffy. I wrote this in about half an hour, and it probably shows. Many thanks to Meg for giving it a quick beta check. Any remaining mistakes are mine. For Kate, who was ill.

Larry was certain of only one thing: this was going to be the Razorbacks' year.  
  
They hadn't got to the quarter finals of the state championships in a generation, and considering that they normally had to withdraw from the competition in its opening stages because the team mortality rate had become prohibitively high, he couldn't be certain they would have another chance for at least that long.  
  
Of course, the Razorbacks had their deficiencies. The linebackers were weak, for a start. But by far the most deficient part was the cheerleading squad, who'd never quite recovered from the horrors of Larry's sophomore year, when some of the girls had caught fire and went blind and stuff for no apparent reason. Nobody seemed to want to find out why at the time; Principal Flutie had been quite insistent it was all a complete coincidence and absolutely not requiring the attention of the police or other authorities.  
  
Whatever the cause, Cordelia and her social caste had all but abandoned cheerleading, and with them went much of the squad's talent.  
  
Now the only girls they could get frequently mis-spelled 'Sunnydale' and were about as elegant as Xander Harris. It was chronic.  
  
At the start of the season Coach had attempted to convince Larry to take over their management, apparently on the basis that as a gay man Larry would have watched a lot of Busby Berkeley movies. Quite aside from the fact Larry was much more familiar with the Bob Fosse oeuvre, he was neither choreographer nor poet and in any case, he had enough on his hands practicing with the boys.  
  
Which was why Coach, in an act of sheer desperation, asked Freddie Iverson, the school's morose newspaper editor, to take on the job of providing chants - this time on the assumption that as Freddie knew what a rhyming couplet was he'd be good at the job. To everyone's bemusement he accepted.  
  
He'd seen it as a chance to combat popular stereotypes about cheerleading. None of which needed combating in Larry's view, but there wasn't much he could do.  
  
However, that was a problem for another day. Today, Larry had to concentrate on defeating the Rancho Carne Toros, up from San Diego. Thankfully, they were a notoriously bad team who'd only got this far through sheer luck so the Razorbacks had a pretty good chance.  
  
He walked out on to the field. As the team followed him, their cheerleaders launched into a series of highly motivational Leonard Cohen lyrics. They even attempted a dance, but as no two cheerleaders appeared to be doing the same dance, let alone at the same time, they soon gave up.  
  
The home crowd cheered feebly.  
  
On the other side of the field, the Toros' cheerleaders were in the midst of a ludicrously athletic performance. As two female cheerleaders were effortlessly tossed ten or fifteen feet into the air, the few dozen fans who'd made the trip north went delirious with excitement.  
  
Some of the guys began to mutter uncertainly. Larry turned on them, "Jesus you guys - that's just their cheerleaders. They're the best in the country or something. Their team really ain't. Remember that and ignore the ballerinas, ok?"  
  
They seemed to heed his advice, because the game went pretty well up until the third quarter. The fact that a large, scaly lizard ran snarling across the field pursued by Buffy Summers and the weird English librarian didn't even put people off, because they put it down to inventive half-time entertainment.  
  
But the good times didn't last, and not only because the cheerleaders were reciting Sylvia Plath poetry. After half time, a few mistakes on the part of the Razorbacks allowed the visitors to draw level on points. A further mistake put them one point ahead just as the whistle blew for the end of that quarter.  
  
With just 15 minutes between him and a semi-final place, Larry wasn't about to let his team throw this away. On the touchline, he screamed various obscenities at them in an attempt to motivate them, whilst Coach went a strange red colour and made several death threats. Behind them, the cheerleaders dejectedly tried to spell out "Nietzsche".  
  
But it was all in vain.  
  
The Razorbacks lost.  
  
Larry was still sitting on the stands half an hour after the game ended. He wouldn't have minded if they'd lost in the semi-finals. At least he'd have got there. He'd have been the greatest player in the history of Sunnydale.  
  
So much for it being the Razorback's year. Or his.  
  
A shadow loomed over him. He looked up, and found himself staring at one of the Toros' cheerleaders. She was blonde, and she looked really perky. The sort who wore a silver ring.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you Larry the gay footballer?"  
  
Oh. Just great. He loses the game and now some bimbo was going to try and convince him to accept Jesus as his personal saviour or something. He could just tell.  
  
"Yes. And?"  
  
She turned her head, and Larry realised there was someone standing next to her. Someone who appeared to be a rather foxy male cheerleader.  
  
"See, I told you so!"  
  
Larry was confused. "Huh?"  
  
She giggled. "Sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Torrance. I know who **you** are because I saw the article they did on you in _XY_ \- great photo by the way - and so you can imagine how excited I was when I realised we'd be going to your school..."  
  
Foxy cheerleader interrupted her. "Tor, you are **not**..."  
  
She gave him a pearly white grin. "You **so** know I am. Larry the gay quarterback, I'd like you to meet Les the gay cheerleader."  
  
Les seemed appalled. "I'm so dropping you the next time we practice."  
  
"Whatever. You can thank me later. You boys talk nice now. Nice to meet you, Larry!"  
  
She bounced off, exceedingly pleased with herself.  
  
Larry looked up at Les, who seemed quite embarrassed.  
  
"I dunno, she thinks its her mission to set me up with guys. You've probably already got a boyfriend, I'm really..."  
  
"I don't"  
  
"...sor - you don't?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh. Well, you probably don't date cheerleaders."  
  
"Yeah, but that's only 'cause they're all female in this town. It's not like I have a moral objection. Hell, I'm a quarterback. Ain't it what I'm supposed to do?"  
  
Les sat down, close enough that Larry could feel the heat from his body. He smiled. It was a really nice smile. "You could say it's traditional."  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
Les looked away, coy. "So, uh, you want to get coffee?"  
  
Larry looked down at his mud-splattered body. "I should maybe go shower first."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Wanna come?"  
  
Les laughed. "Hey, we haven't even kissed yet! I don't even know your last name!"  
  
Grinning, Larry moved as close as he dared. "It's Blaisdell."  
  
A shrug. "Cool. That's ok then. I just don't want people thinking I'm a slut, you know."  
  
"I think your reputation is safe."  
  
"Ha. Not that safe." Quick as a flash, Les initiated the kiss, wrapping one strong arm around Larry's neck and pressing his cool, moist lips to Larry's own. Both boys made various grunting noises to signal their pleasure.  
  
Somewhere in the distance a girl squealed in delight. There might even have been clapping.  
  
Les' hand ran up the inside of Larry's thigh.  
  
"So where's this shower?"  
  
Larry grabbed Les' hand and made for the locker rooms.  
  
Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
